The security of digital information has become increasingly important, particularly when the information has commercial value, is confidential, or relates to a sensitive topic. In some instances digital information may be provisioned on a client device that is infested with malware. If left unchecked, such malware may compromise the security and/or integrity of digital information on the client device. For example, malware may attempt to access and/or obtain digital information from the client itself (e.g., from the client's storage or memory), from the information distribution pathway to the client, and/or from the pathway that enables a user of the client to view or otherwise interact with the digital information. A successful malware attack on any one of those areas may compromise the security of the digital information, and may result in access and/or modification of the information by an unauthorized party.
To increase the security of digital information, enterprise rights management (ERM) and other products have been developed. In many instances ERM products are designed to protect the distribution of sensitive digital information (e.g., documents, electronic mail, and the like) by providing mechanisms for maintaining the integrity and confidentiality of the information, enforcing one or more policies that govern access to the information, and/or by enforcing a logging policy that tracks the usage of digital information on a client.
While existing ERM products are useful, they continue to face security challenges from malware, which may exploit one or more weaknesses in existing ERM products in an attempt to obtain digital information as it is provisioned, stored, and/or used on the client. Authorized users of digital information may also attempt to subvert protections imposed by ERM products, which they may view as inconvenient. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for technologies that improve the security of digital information as it is provisioned, stored, and/or used on a client platform.